


From the murkiness of slumber comes something brighter

by Mad_Hatt3r



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatt3r/pseuds/Mad_Hatt3r
Summary: Another quick one shot set after this week’s episodes.





	From the murkiness of slumber comes something brighter

**Author's Note:**

> After the positive feedback and kudos for my first ‘Vanity’ post I quickly harnessed my excitement and jotted this one down. So here is my thanks to everyone who read, I hope you enjoy.

When Vanessa comes to she knows immediately that it’s not quite time for getting up. The bedroom is still an inky black, she can just about make out the outline of the walls but not much else. Shivering slightly, Vanessa burrows back under the covers and turns automatically seeking out her girlfriends delicious body heat. No matter what the temperature Charity is always hot and its a wondrous thing for Vanessa, who more often than not needs to be wearing three layers to feel any semblance of warmth. When her hand lands on nothing but cold slightly damp sheets, her eyes snap open and she stares forlornly at the side of the bed which is reserved solely for one Charity Dingle. 

Sitting slowly upright still trying to shake the last wisps of sleepiness that’s lingering in the edges of her vision, Vanessa starts to get up. Now she’s moved she can feel the full effect of the chill settling over her skin and shivering she reaches blindly for her dressing gown. Once she’s wrapped in its pink fluffy depths, Charity says it makes her look like a mutant marshmallow, Vanessa listens for any hint as to where her girlfriend has got to before giving up and making her way to the door. 

It’s still and quiet as she stands on the landing but nevertheless she pokes her head into Johnny’s new room, smiling with a full heart when she notices he’s safely tucked under his Thomas the Tank Engine duvet. Her son is like a worm when he sleeps, wriggling around all over the place which means Charity has been in first. There is no other possibility for Johnny being so snuggled in. It fills her chest with love and appreciation and an urge to wrap Charity in her arms and never let go. After quickly checking in on Moses, still smiling she makes her way down the stairs quietly avoiding the steps she now knows will creak and groan under her weight. She’s only been in The Woolpack for a couple of weeks but she’s already becoming attuned to the pubs little quirks. As she reaches the bottom step she turns left, immediately her gaze landing on her girlfriend who’s perched on the couch with her back to her. Vanessa doesn’t think Charity has even noticed her presence and so she moves slowly so as not to startle her lover. As she gets closer she notices that Charity’s body is trembling, her shoulders shaking softly and Vanessa feels her heart clench. 

Although Vanessa is now so used to sharing a bed with Charity that she misses her when she’s not there, it had taken a while to get used to her partners sleeping habits. To say Charity is a restless sleeper is an understatement, she twitches and snores, talks and roams around the bed. When Vanessa had first made comment on her girlfriends sleeping patterns Charity had retreated into herself before snapping that if Vanessa had a problem with it she would just stay away. It was then Vanessa realised there was more to it than she originally thought. 

Charity’s nightmares are relentless, no matter how many orgasms Vanessa gives her to try and tire her out, she hardly ever sleeps through undisturbed. It makes her feel sick to her stomach to know that the horrors Charity has lived through are what haunt her dreams. One particularly bad night not long after they had become official Charity had confessed that the dreams have recurring themes, her father, Bails and the times when she worked the streets. It makes her burn with righteous fury and she wishes that she could hurt all those men who make Charity hurt while she’s sleeping years after the trauma they forced upon her. 

A deep shuddering breath pulls her from her angry thoughts and Vanessa, filled with a longing to protect her girlfriend at any cost, cannot hold back any longer. Reaching out she ever so softly places her hand on Charity’s shoulder keeping her voice low and soothing as she does. 

“Bad one?” 

The nod she gets in reply is accompanied by a choked sob and Vanessa sits down making sure that’s she close enough that she can almost feel Charity’s body heat but that she’s not touching her without permission.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Charity shakes her head but she allows her hand to fall from her thigh closer to Vanessa’s but without touching. Knowing what her girlfriend wants Vanessa tangles their fingers together squeezing gently. 

“Johnny alright?” 

Charity’s voice is rough with tears but Vanessa doesn’t comment on it. Instead she just smiles softly tilting her head so that she can try and meet Charity’s gaze. 

“Tucked up happy as Larry as is Moses” 

“Whoever bloody Larry is” 

It’s not that funny but Vanessa chuckles softly knowing how much Charity needs the humour to feel grounded. 

“Thank you” 

“For what?” 

Vanessa bumps Charity’s side gently “For checking up on him” 

Charity scoffs like she’s being daft but she can see the hint of pride in Charity’s eyes and she’s pleased that she has put it there even though it lasts only for a moment. 

“You don’t have to sit with me, you should be in bed” 

It’s slightly scornful, a bite to the words but Vanessa is well used to dealing with Charity and her moods so it doesn’t irritate. Instead Vanessa settles back into the couch cushions and reaches for Charity’s shoulder. She guides her girlfriends long body downwards and when she’s met with no resistance she knows that whatever is on Charity’s mind is still haunting her. Settling Charity’s head into her lap Vanessa begins running her hands through thick blonde hair. Raking her nails softly against her scalp as she does so. Charity let’s out a contented sigh and Vanessa’s heart swells. 

“I love sitting here like this, when it feels like it’s only me and you who are awake in the world” 

She pushes her fingers deeper trying to rub away the tension that she can feel under her fingertips. The trembling has lessened, only the occasional tremor now flickers across her girlfriend’s frame and Vanessa feels some of her worry recede.

“You know I never thought I would feel at home here” 

She feels Charity tense under her palms so she continues to talk to explain her thoughts. 

“So many of us under one roof I thought I would crave peace and quiet, I worried I would never feel as though I truly belonged” 

“So you want to leave is that it?” 

The sharpness in Charity’s voice is blunted by the crack in her voice as she speaks. Vanessa shushes her quickly as she reaches down and presses a kiss into Charity’s hair. 

“Moving here has been one of the best decisions I have ever made” 

Charity scoffs but she doesn’t speak and Vanessa knows she’s waiting to hear more. 

“Having you and the boys, heck even Chas and Paddy, all here together it’s feels like family and that’s all I ever wanted for Johnny when he was born. I never really had that when I was younger” 

“You sound like you want your head testing babe, fancy wanting Paddy as family” 

Vanessa laughs quietly as she reaches for Charity’s fingers, wrapping their hands together. 

“I’ve also become quite attached to that bed of yours” 

“What can I say I like the finer things in life”

Charity turns her head to look up at her, trademark cocky grin firmly in place; its the thing she fell for first, that cocky grin. That grin coupled with her feisty nature and the fact that her girlfriend is a fantastic kisser meant she never stood a chance against the force that is Charity Dingle. Vanessa cups Charity’s cheek lovingly rubbing her thumb down and across her lip, before she cups her chin. 

“That include me does it?” 

She quirks an eyebrow smirking to show she’s joking but it fades when Charity’s face becomes serious her teasing fading away. 

“Yeah babe it does” 

It’s said so softly with such adoration that Vanessa’s chest grows hot and she lets the warmth she’s feeling show in her face, she can feel the smile she’s given stretching at her cheeks. 

“Alright stop grinning at me like a loon” 

With a hint of a blush across her cheeks Charity rolls her eyes but there’s a sparkle in those beautiful green eyes that wasn’t there half an hour ago and it makes Vanessa feel a surge of pride. She did that, brought the sparkle back to Charity and she swears then that she’ll always be there to chase off the demons because all she wants is for Charity Dingle to be happy. 

“I love you” 

“Yeah, yeah I love you an all” 

Charity sits up then coming to settle next to her, her head automatically coming to rest on her shoulder. Her girlfriend likes to cuddle something which still surprises Vanessa but she relishes in the fact that Charity is comfortable enough with her to let down her guard. It makes her feel powerful and fiercely protective of the woman tucked under her arm.

“I dreamt you left” 

Her voice hitches but Vanessa waits knowing if she interrupts Charity will close herself off. 

“Ryan went back to Irene; shouting that he never wanted to see me again. Debbie said her and the kids were better off without me in their lives. Noah he took off to Butlers, Ross came for Moses and you and Johnny ... you just left” 

“That isn’t happening” 

Her voice is firm and unwavering because she’s telling the gods honest truth. Her arm tightens around Charity’s shoulders as though unseen forces might try and snatch her away from their shared warmth. 

“Ryan isn’t going to forgive me anytime soon babe” 

“He’s cross and rightfully so, you’ve just got to give him time” 

Charity lets out a deep sigh, patience is not her strong point and Vanessa knows it will be driving her to distraction that Ryan won’t answer her calls. It’s deserved though the treatment her eldest son is giving her, Vanessa feels for her girlfriend but she cannot and will not excuse her behaviour, not this time. 

“We’re not going anywhere, Noah, Moses, me and Johnny we’re here to stay” 

Charity nods her gaze settled on the corner of the room and Vanessa knows that although her words have been heard they won’t be fully believed, not yet. To Charity actions speak louder than words but she has no plans to leave this home they’re creating together and she hopes that with time Charity’s fears will ease. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to get some more sleep?” 

Tired eyes meet her own and Vanessa inwardly cheers when Charity nods slowly. She’s exhausted but she would have sat up until dawn if it was what her girlfriend needed. 

“Come on then before the kids think it’s Christmas Day 2.0” 

Charity groans as she laughs and Vanessa can’t help but laugh along quietly with her. It had taken all of her girlfriends willpower to get up at 6 o clock and be all singing and dancing with Christmas cheer. It had been a magical morning one that Vanessa would treasure for a long time. 

As they finally settle back under the covers, Vanessa moving instantly so that her head rests on Charity’s chest tucked under her chin, she allows herself to relax and the tiredness to take over. 

“I’m sorry babe” 

“Do not apologise for something you can’t control” 

She says it with such force, feeling the rage burn under her skin, that Charity chuckles as she runs a placating hand up and down her back. 

“Alright buttercup chill your boots” 

Vanessa snorts, laughing instantly as she recalls the first time she had heard that particular phrase from one Charity Dingle. The life changing orgasms she had received that day would be ingrained in her mind forever. She lies still for a while, although she’s sleepy and unbelievably warm and comfortable she savours the feeling of calm. 

“God I love you” 

She whispers the words softly meaning them with ever fibre of her being, she loves this woman completely who’s heart beats strongly under her ear. It’s rhythmic beat soothing her, relaxing her like nothing else she’s experienced. Charity squeezes her tightly in response muttering unintelligibly before her body goes slack as she final gives in to the pull of sleep.


End file.
